The Raven and the Fox
by Gaara's girl1223
Summary: A combination of Sasuke and Naruto's latest adventures together, and my own drama-filled life... Rated mainly for language, please rate and enjoy... note the change in writing style as chapters continue on
1. The Dream

**The Raven and the Fox**

**It was a cloudy afternoon as Sasuke limped onto a rocky shore as ocean waves violently thrashed against the coast of a seemingly uninhabited peninsula. Naruto was draped over Sasuke's shoulder unconscious from a thunderous storm that happened a few moments earlier that day. Unfortunately they were the only ones to survive…**

**Sakura: hold up real quick. What do you mean; they were the only one's to survive!?**

**Me: Well, if you shut the hell up for a minute then it would've been explained by now.**

**Sakura: well fine then, you talk.**

**Me: thank you.**

**The boys just finished their first mission alone; they were supposed to deliver specially designed medications to an allied island nation off the coast of the Village hidden in the Snickers. Tsunade instructed Sakura to stay back in Konoha in order to help Rock Lee with his surgery recovery. While Kakashi – like many other jounin- was busy on higher ranking missions. After Naruto and Sasuke finished dropping off their supplies, they caught the first ship back home. About ¾ of the way there when a freak hurricane attacked the boat and lightning struck the mast, waves knocked against the side cannels. **

**Hinata: taps my shoulder um… I'm not sure if that's what it's called.**

**Me: Hold up! Where the fuck did you come from!?**

**Hinata: I'm sorry, I just-**

**Me: Why are you so damn quiet? Grow some Fuckin backbone!!**

**Hinata: well, ok then… I'll try**

**Me: It don't really matter I'll fix that in my next story. Besides I'm not so good with boats anyway.**

**Shikamaru: gawd, can we get on with the story already.**

**Me. What the he- I gotta cut back on my bad mouth, sighs fine… but the next person to interrupt me, I'll shove a kunai up their ass got it!?**

**Anyways, so Sasuke sat Naruto down on a less rock-infested part of the beach. Sasuke checked Naruto's pulse, it was normal. So he left to go find some firewood. Upon his return Sasuke made a small fire and a pallet made of leaves. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and himself to realize that most of their clothes had been swept away in the ocean's currents; Naruto was left there with only his half ripped-off black T-shirt, and Sasuke was wearing a pair of grayish-blue soaked boxer briefs. Sasuke gently brushed Naruto's wet, blonde hair with his hand. Naruto looked pale, so Sasuke felt his forehead… it was ice cold!**

**Sasuke performed CPR for about 10 min, but it wouldn't work. He had to resort to the only thing he could think of. Sasuke placed his hands beside Naruto's head, leaned over Naruto's body, and slowly bent over and gave Naruto mouth- to- mouth.**

**Naruto opened his eyes halfway to see a blurry image of Sasuke's body pressed against his. Naruto didn't move a muscle when he saw this, He just sat there embracing the warm, soft lips. When Sasuke got up, Naruto quickly closed his eyes again in order to try and trick Sasuke into another kiss. Sasuke placed his ear against Naruto's chest and heard his heart beating uncontrollably. Sasuke blushed a little bit when he found out what had just happened. But, while knowing that Naruto was awake… Sasuke gave him a kiss.**

**The raven hair tht lay apon Sasuke's head, stroked Naruto's cheek as Sasuke whispered to him "I know you're awake, so just get up already." Naruto imediately popped up, coughinp up a little water in the process. His face was red from emberassment that he got caught and also joy from the fact that Sasuke knew Naruto was attemptig to trick him... and instead of getting hit on the head, he got a kiss. " haha, i guess you caught me! but i gotta wonder what just happened."Naruto said. Sasuke, whou was now sitting beside him replied, "i really don't know, you started it... you had to almost drown, didn't you?!" "well, i didn't HAVE to, i just kinda happened."naruto remarked. "here, you need to cover up." sasuke said while handing naruto a jacket he found floating in he water. Naruto looked down to see what Sasuke meant... he quickly snatched the jaket from Sasuke's hand, but as soon as he started wrapping the jacket around his waist... " Wait! On second thought, don't put it on... i like you much better like that." Sasuke's voice getting softer as he leaned in and kissed Naruto again. Naruto then grabbed the pale white skin of Sasuke's arms and threw him to the ground. Naruto kissed Sasuke over and over again. Cheek, lips, neck... working his way lower and lower. S-**

**Kakashi: what's going on?**

**Me: That's it! I'm a woman of my word.**

**Kakashi: AaAaAHHHH!!! What was that for!**

**Me: Maybe you didn't hear me, but i hate interruptions... i suggest you go see a doctor about that.**

**Sakura: You're psycho!! How dare you do that to one of th legendary jounin! **

**Me: oh, you noticed, how lovely! Well, if he were that legendary he would've moved. And i've got more where that came from.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: on with the story**

**Sasuke popped up from the ground and gasped. " Naruto, what are you doing! You're still weak, let me handle this!" Naruto looked up, foucusing his blue eyes on Sasuke's onyx ones, "there's no telling how long i was out for, you've been working hard while i was sleep. Now it's my turn." " Well, it's not like i'm gonna stop you. You ARE good at this."Sasuke replied. He tiltedted his head back and clinched small rocks in his hands. About 10 minutes later...**

**"Naruto," "shhh, you talk too much." Naruto interrupted sasuke. "but..., i-it's just. I want you inside me." Naruto sat up and blushed, he rubbed his head and started laughing nervously. "well... ok. i didn't think you were gonna tell me though, i thought it would just happen naturally or something you know!?" Sasuke closed his eyes, " yeah, i know but i cant wait anylonger if i do i might explode." he said in a suprisingly calm voice. "U-uhm..." Narutp stammered as he shifted over to fulfill Sasuke's secret wish. Sasuke gave out a pleasurefull scream as Naruto pushed himself deeper and deeper into the small-framed white body. And as the sun set ove the rocky hillside, and the clouds slowly broke apart; the two boys rested their weary bodies. Laying side-by-side with Naruto's golden head on Sasuke's chest.**

**Early the next morning somewhere around 6:38 am, Neji came walking up the banks to see Naruto and Sasuke together. Unfortunately for them, Hinata and Sakura weren't far behind, not to mention so was Kiba. "N-N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?"Hinata said just before collapsing. While Kiba rushed to her aid, Sakura ran down to where Naurto was and hit him on the head to wake him up. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!" She screamed. "He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked Sasuke in her puppy-dog voice. "No, I just won't be able to sit right for a couple of days," Sasuke said raising up from sleeping and rubbing his lower back. "Whatever Genjutsu you had him under... I'm Gonna Kill YOu For!" Sakura Yelled at Naruto. "Why is everything my fault!?" Naruto cried,"He started it." He said pointing at Sasuke. "How dare you insult Sasuke like that!? To think that a cute, intellegent guy like him would be waisting his time with you"Sakura insulted Naruto. "actually,"Neji interrupted," do you really think that Sasuke would fall prey to one of NARUTO's technique's?" There was a silence amungst them... "How'd you guys get here anyways?"Sasuke said trying to change the subject. "Tsunade heard about the hurricane and sent us after you, well Sakura was a tag-along"Kiba explained. "i want to find sasuke-kun!!!" he screached doing his bad Sakura impersination. Sakura punched him in his left eye for that. "The real question is, what happened with you two?" Kiba asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Neji interjected. "Well, see what happened was..." Naruto started. "Dude, I don't eve want to know" KIba said. "Uhnm, I do." Hinata came out and said while raising her hand. Everyone starred blindly at her. "Well, yeah me too." Sakura said. "Do you?" Kiba asked Neji. "Nope, but i might as well, or Hinata won't shut up about it at home,"Neji said honestly. " I'm just gonna go home then" kiba said dlowly walking away. Not like anyone was paying attention, they were all gathered around in a circle listening to Naruto explain just how everything went down. After the explination, everyone looked at eachother not beleiving what their ears heard, "I can't wait to tell Ino! She'll freak out!" Sakura gloatted. "What will Iruka-sensei think? What will JARAIYA think?"Neji laughed. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. "OMFG!!! What's gonna happen if Ero-Sennin and Iruka-sensei DO find out!!" Naruto screamed. "What if Itachi finds out!!!" Sasuke Yelpped! "i'll kill myself." "No, If GAARA found out!" Naruto said. Both of them screamed! "Kakash-well, i bet he already thought this was gonna happen eventually" Sasuke admitted. cough cough Itachi appeared on a boulder about five meters away. "Man you guys are terrible ninja, I've just been sitin here the whole time"Itachi said.**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke popped up from his bed screaming! "Woah, That was the scariest dream ever." He looked around his room to see that it was still early, then he remembered that he was supposed to see team 7 and Tsunade today. So he got up and got dressed and ready for the day. Everyone decided to meet at Ichiraku Ramen, mainly cause Naruto wouldn't shut up about it. "what's wrong Sasuke-kun? You look terrible." Sakura asked. "Nothing, I just...uh..had a bad dream"Sasuke said. He sat down next to Naruto who was already enjoying his thrid bowl of Naruto and fried pork ramen, 'It was just some crazy dream' he repeated to himself over and over, but he couldn't shake the dejavou feeling that he was getting. Naruto looked up and said, "Well, I had a great dream Sakura-chan". The Naruto looked up at Sasuke with noodles still half in the bowl and half in his mouth, and blushed. Then, continued eating...**

**Later At The Hokage's Tower: **

** "Ok, this is only a 'c'class mission, so I don't expect anyone to mess it up ok!"Tsunade said. "You are to deliver these herbs and medicines to the village hidden in the Snickers, Sakura, You stay here." "NANI!?" Sakura said. "Who's going to watch after Naruto and makes sure he doesn't mess things up!?" Sasuke looked very awkward, he felt his dream comming true. "I feel Sasuke can handle being the leader of this mission, besides, i need you to stay behind and treat to Rock Lee's recovery from the Chuunin proleminary exams, You DID want to become a medical Kunoichi didn't you?" Tsunade said. Sasuke Screamed and ran out of the building. "what's his problem?" Naruto asked. "it IS kinda weird though, everything is just like my dream from last night." Sakura and Tsunade looked at Naruto with suprise, and asked him exactly how his dream went... Konoha was never the same again, neither was Sasuke.**


	2. SAKURACHAN?

**Me: Welcome once again! It's time for part 2 of The Raven and The Fox!!**

**Sakura: I thought you were more than done yesterday...**

**Me: *Glares at Sakura* Sa...ku...ra... what did I say about interruptions..?**

**Sakura: *GLOMPS* Sorry...**

**Kakashi: *Rubs his newly stitched ass* Don't...do...it...DON'T!**

**Me: Wise words... wise indeed.**

***

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konohagakure, scarred from reoccurring nightmares of him, and N-n-naruto. Sakura hadn't spoken to him as in just a conversation, only asking if she should give up hope because Sasuke had turned gay, he told her not to give up because he was gay-- cause he's not-- but to just give up because he never wanted her. Needless to say she was broken and tormented, but as long as Sasuke-kun wasn't walking down the homo road, she was never going to stop. So, now whenever he saw her, he would purposely act gay just to get her to stop following him around but every time she would see him acting that way she would whisper in his ear, "I know you're not actually gay, so I'm not giving up."

Sauke finally gave her a chance, letting her come over to his house and hoped that if she got one night with him, she'd leave... not like he was going to fuck her, just that she would have a conversation, alone.

"Sauke-kun!"Sakura cried out, trying to act her cutest, coming out of Sasuke's bathroom in a see-through, light pink gown and frilly, pink boy-toy shorts underneath. "How do I look?" She posed with her arms stretched out along the bathroom door post and was slightly bent over trying to show off her ass.

"Uhm, wow Sakura. If I knew you were gonna dress like that, I would've probably lit some candles or something." Sasuke then examined himself in a boy beater and a pair of dark blue and black boxers that very well suited his personality. If Sakura was trying to distract him, it was working because through the entire conversation, he found himself glancing at her damned near exposed breasts, even though Sakura was really trying to show off her intelligence during this exchange of not only intellect but gossip and bragging, she wasn't very much holding his attention with that. Eventually Sakura just gave up talking and jumped on top of Sasuke. "N-Nani!? Sakura, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I want you. I've wanted you for so long, and now that I have you, I'm not letting this chance slip away."

Although Sasuke was really enjoying Sakura being forceful, he couldn't help but to think of his dream that he'd had two weeks ago, with him, and Naruto, alone, on that damned peninsula, together and couldn't help to get more turned on by his thoughts than Sakura on his lap, straddling him.

A kiss, that was all she needed to make her fantasies come true.

A kiss, that was all he needed to help repress the memory.

A kiss, that when it happened, would be the perfect way for them to be together, or so Sakura thought as she laid her arms on his shoulders, the only thought running through her mind was _kiss...kiss me...kiss only me...kiss me and love no other... especially not Naruto_.

The phone rang and Sasuke jumped up to answer it, knocking Sakura on the floor with a loud thud that Sasuke seemed to ignore. He answered, and to his dismay, it was Naruto. "Hello?" he answered only wondering why he was getting a call at two in the morning, especially when Naruto knew that tonight was only for him and Sakura. Was he planning to ruin Sakura's dream?

"Oh, hey uh, I know this is gonna sound weird but, can you come over?"

"Naruto, why are you even up this time of night? And why are you calling me?"

Sakura laid on the floor listening to the conversation, gritting her teeth in hatred for Naruto. _I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him then resurrect him and kill him again!_

***

**Gaara: All I heard was killing and resurrection, are you talking about me?**

**Me: Uh, n-no Gaara-kun.**

**Sakura: OH! So you won't stab him for interrupting you!?**

**Me: Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra, do you want to die?**

**Gaara: Did I come at the wrong time... people here seem a little... tense.**

**Me: Oh no Gaara-kun, you came at a perfect time. I'm just telling a story, do you want to hear?**

**Gaara: Sure...**

**Me: Then You can sit next to me! Give all the feed back you want, anytime in the story.**

**Kakashi: *Glares evilly at me* Gaara needs to be in a safer environment, you tend to be a little...hostile.**

**Me: What do you mean by safer environment!? Gaara is perfectly capable of protecting himself. And the only one I'm hostile towards is you!...and sakura...and sometimes hinata....and Konahamaru....and....**

**Kakashi: Exactly my point!**

**Me: But definitely NOT Gaara!**

**Gaara: *WHISPERS IN MY EAR* You _like_ me, don't you?**

**Me: *BLUSHES* UH! YEAH! ANYWAYS!! BACK TO THE STORY!!!**

**Kakashi: *LAUGHS HIS JOUNIN ASS OFF***

**Me: *POPS UP AND SLAPS kAKASHI ACROSS THE FACE AND STABS HIM IN THE ASS AGAIN***

**Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!!! Not again! There's blood everywhere!**

**Gaara: Nice one.**

**Me: Now then, while Kakashi is being taken to the hospital...again. Let me continue...**

*******

She walked into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes. Before leaving, she turned and scoffed at the vision of Sasuke on the phone, having an intense conversation with... Naruto. "You win, you and your _boyfriend_ have a great time on the phone. I won't bother you anymore." _I'll just kill Naruto instead._

Sasuke paused for half a second then stuttered to Naruto, "I-I'll be over right away. But I have to take care of things right now, jaa matta ne."

"Jaa..." Naruto replied, half upset that Sasuke hung up, half excited because he was coming over.

"S-Sakura! Where are you going? I thought you were having a good time." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and squeezed a little tighter than intended. "If you're jealous then fine go. I don't really care, but you could at least be polite when leaving someone's house after I invited you."

"The only reason you even invited me was so that you could prove that you were gay and get me to leave you alone. And now, you have your wish... I'm leaving you alone." _And Taking my anger out on that dumb-ass short, blonde, Naruto._ She walked off and tripped on a rock, but regained her pissed-off look and stormed away.

Sasuke stayed at his door step and watched Sakura leave with a smile across his face, "Good riddings." He glanced at his phone and remembered that he needed to vist Naruto--

*******

**Mandi: OH! Are They Gonna Have Sex?**

**Me: When the fuck did you get here!?**

**Mandi: I've been here for about an hour. Where have YOU been?**

**Me: I'm telling the story damn it!**

**Mandi: Oh, that would explain the whole Kakashi getting stabbed thing wouldn't it?**

**Me: Uh, duh. Mandi, I'm done talking with you, go sit by Shikamaru and leave me the hell alone.**

**Mandi: Shiki? I approve... I mean, uh, not bad choice, he's pretty cool.**

**Me: You sound like a dork, trying to be cool. Gawd, if you like him, just tell him.**

**Mandi: Have you told Gaara yet?**

**Me: *AWKWARDLY STARES AT GAARA* NO! But then again, I don't have to. He already guessed it.**

**Gaara: So, you DO like me. Hmm... Interesting...**

**Me: FUCK! **

**Mandi: *LAUGHS LOUDLY***

**Itachi: Why the hell are these people talking when a story was going on? I was actually paying attention. **

**Hinata: When the fuck did you get here!?**

**Everyone: *STARES AT HINATA SHOCKED!***

**Hinata: I mean... uhm... Y-y-you sc-scared me Itachi-kun.**

**Me: Whatever Hinata, you quiet, manipulative little bitch. I respect your style. Anyways, can I continue?**

**Mandi: Nope, you promised me that you would hook up me and Shikamaru before you started the rest of the story.**

**Me: ok, fine. **And then Mandi sat next to Shiki and they glanced at eachother awkwardly looked away the moment they caught eachother's eyes. Shikamaru pulled the classic yawn then arm over the shoulder routine, although everyone around the group noticed it, Mandi acted as if she didn't notice in order to savor the moment. A cough came from Kiba (sitting right next to Shikamaru) meaning for them to get it over with and move on with the rest of the story, although I was completely oblivious to said moiton, and countinued to blabber on and on about Shikamaru and Mandi's unpresidented relationship only brought on by a string of promisses and an obsession that was obvious from the first day I met her. Anyways, Shikamaru released his grip on Mandi when she turned her head, only to scratch her nose, but Shiki took it as, "Let go of me before I rip off your arm." So then as I realised that the moment was over, I continued on with the real story. **Are you happy?**

**Mandi: Yes!**

**Me: Thank goodness, now on with the story.**

*******


	3. Katon, housenka no Jutsu!

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun," Naruto answered the door with a smile across his face. "Thanks for showing up on such short notice... I know this was an inconvenience for you--"

"Ok, Seriously, can you shut up with the formalities," Sasuke asked with rolled eyes, then yawned as if to emphasize his point. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Well, actually, I have this challenge... And I have to master one of your Jutsus by dawn, hehe... That's kinda why I'm being so formal, I need you to help me out."

"No," Sasuke said plainly, with a stern expression, mixed with sleepiness and annoyance made Sasuke's face seem the more intense. A yawn escaped his lips, as if to emphasize his point.

"Why not, Sasuke-kun? Aren't we friends? Can't you help me out? Just this once," Naruto pleaded, his eyes full of sincerity.

"No."

"Aww, C'mon! Why not? I'll always help you out if you're in a pickle," his eyes shifted to annoyance, but for some-odd reason, they still begged for him to stay.

Sasuke placed a finger on Naruto's forehead to shut him up. Then, he raised it to where he looked as if he were pointing to the ceiling, then dropped it in front of his face. "Listen, and listen well Uzumaki Naruto. I will not show you one of my Jutsu, mainly because... Well, I just enjoy to see you suffer. But, other than that point, I still want to fight you, and if that were to occur, you would have all that is within your arsenal and plus one of my moves. If you truly want my help in something, let it be one that you cannot use against me in battle."

Naruto dropped to his knees, begging, "Please, Sasuke... Just this once. After that, do whatever you wish with me to ensure that I will not betray you with the skill you have placed upon me. On this, I swear my life, I will not betray you!" Tears welled up inside the young blond's eyes as he repeated softly, "please...please...sasuke..." He felt a warmness on his head and startled himself to raise his head. Sasuke's onyx eyes sank deep into his and he knew that everything would work out fine. "Sasuke-ku--"

"Call me 'kun' and I'll kick your ass. Now, riddle me this, why are you so hung up over winning some stupid bet? And can I really do _anything_ I want to ensure you stay true?"

"Anything,"Naruto proudly leaped to his feet, pounding his fist to his chest, over his heart, "It is extremely important that I win this dare... Without which, I cannot divulge the contents on which it is based." Attend as a soldier, Naruto stood, bracing for any orders given by Sasuke.

"Well, then I will teach you my technique... Then I will decide what to do to you to make sure that you keep your promise."

*******

**Mandi: Ooohh! He's talking about Fucking him, isn't he? Watch it, they're gonna GET IT ON!****  
Me: Shut up Mandi-kun... This is a Yaoi, of COURSE they end up GETTIN FREAKAY!~****  
Mandi: That's my girl!****  
Gaara: This is a Yaoi? Then why is everyone listening in so intently?****  
Me: Uhhh.... *blush* You see Gaara-kun, I have raised this philosophy... Secretly, everyone loves Yaoi, they just have to find the right one.****  
Gaara: Interesting Philosophy, entertainingly enough, I'll sit and stay for the ending.  
Me: REALLY!? NO-KIDDIN!?  
Gaara: I would do anything to sit and just watch you talk. Your voice, accompanied by those lips...  
Me: *blush* Oh, ok, now you're just shittin me. There aint no way u actually mean all that game u tryin ta spit.  
Mandi: Oh Snap! U unleashed her black side lol!  
Gaara: Yeah, you're right. But oddly enough, seeing that side of you was.... fun.  
Me: Well, ok then... While my heart recovers from the shattered peices left by Gaara-kun and his mystical Game... On with the story.**

*******

"Rat-Tiger-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Tiger," Sasuke called out commands, "again!" If Naruto were going to do one of Sasuke's Jutsu, then he'd better damned-sure get it right. He examined every aspect of the boy, everything about him had to be perfect, and it was... From his facial expressions to his posture, and everything in between, his fingers had to be aligned just right, and he needed to release the perfect amount of chakra, nothing could be left out.

"Katon, housenka no jutsu!" An array of fireballs rained from the sky, landing gracefully on the ground below. Naruto rested himself in a respectfull manor, then looked over to his Raven-haired tutor to meet his pleasant grin with one of his own. "Did I do it right, Sasu-sensei?" A long time passed between the two of them as Naruto waited the reply of his counterpart. "Did I mess up--?"

"Excellent work, Naru-kun. I think that's enough for tonight, don't you think? Now, let's go home, it's past someone's bedtime." Sasuke led the blonde back the appartment, once the two were inside, he shut the door lightly and led Naruto to his bedroom, and started to dress him for bed.

"Sasu-- What are you? Huh," Naruto exclaimed as he felt the warmth of the Raven's hands lifting his shirt.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist, embracing him lightly. "Hurry up, finish getting undressed. I took care of the shirt, the pants are your job." He kissed the other boy on the neck as Naruto's shaking hand began to undo his orange jump-pants. As they dropped around his ankles, Sasuke pushed him onto the bed, and yanked them from around his ankles. Sasuke leaned over the blonde, resting his arms on either side of his head, the two boys' faces, mere centimeters away from eachother, Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto's nose and whispered to him, "Where do you keep your pajamas?" Naruto motioned his head towards his dresser, the Onyx promptly following behind said motion, lifting himself off from ontop of the blonde, making his was over, ever-so-gracefully, to his designed location.

"Top, right drawer," Naruto called.

"Gotcha," Sasuke called back, "Oi, Naru-kun, do me a favor and take off your shorts... Go hop in the shower real quick."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, absolutely dumbfounded, how could he saw such things? Maybe this was part of his punishment... In that case, he abliged.

*******

**Mandi: Oh, ho ho... U sly dog! How can you toy with me like this!?  
Me: What the fuck are you talking about Mandi-kun? I was just getting to the good part.  
Gaara: What's with the shower-scene?  
Me: From the training, Sasuke... While ppropped over Naruto, noticed that he was really dirty and sweaty from being outside all night.  
Gaara: So he wants a clean fuck-buddy?  
Me: Well, not exactly... He really was just trying to put Naruto to bed, there's no way that he'd let someone do his Jutsu poorly simply from a lack of sleep. That's bad for his image, and purely, irresponsible from Teacher to pupil on Sasu-kun's part.  
Mandi: Oh, that's no fun, so no kinky tonight.... We shall have to wait till day two.  
Me: Basically, since you ruined that part of the story by requiring me to explain--  
Mandi: Uh, that wasn't me, honey, who made you explain ANYTHING, ok? That was your Oh-So-Precious, Gaara-kun. KISSY KISSY  
Shiki: That would be interesting, watching them kiss.... Especially cause if I'm correct, which I usually am, that would be Gaara's first and Rei's dream-come-true... Just saying  
Me: *blush* You guys are retards... no way Gaara will ever go for that, besides I am a classy lady  
Gaara: don't be too sure about that whole "Gaara will never go for that" thing... Pehaps you don't know me as well as you thought. And if I'M correct, classy ladies don't freak out and stab their friends' Sensei in the ass on multiple occasions because they were interrupted.  
Me: True, true... But the story remains the same... It's about good old fashioned SasuNaru styled Yaoi lovins! Not my hormones on the rise.... so if you'll excuse me.....**


End file.
